Le prix du silence
by Demetryan
Summary: Milo constate que Deathmask a pris du poids et tente de comprendre d'où vient ce changement.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Le tintouin habituel.

**Titre** : Le prix du silence

**Genre** : Délire, nawak

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Aldé, Shion

**Note** : Ok, et je continue /o. Comme quoi, ça me travaille, cette historie avec Aldé et DM. Encore une fois, pour cet OS, rien de sérieux, mais j'y viendrai. Et sinon, on notera le magnifique effort sur le titre, qui m'a demandé une concentration phénoménale (ou une flemme du feu de dieu XD). Y'a à peine un embryon de scénario complètement pourri.

**Résumé** : Milo constate que DM a pris du poids, ces derniers temps. Il décide de mener l'enquête pour comprendre pourquoi le Crabe a engraissé de la sorte.

**LE PRIX DU SILENCE**

_**Chapitre unique**_

« Et moi, je te dis qu'il a grossi ! Ça se voit ! »

Milo n'en démordait pas. Pour lui, c'était un fait établi, vérifié et absolu ; le Crabe avait grossi. Cela s'était fait insidieusement, dans l'ombre, mais force était de constater qu'un an après l'Hadès, Deathmask accusait plusieurs kilogrammes en plus. Aphrodite pencha la tête sur le côté, observa l'Italien puis finit par hocher la tête, vaincu, par le sens de l'observation de Milo. Le Cancer participait moins aux entraînements et se contentait de vivre sa vie sans se soucier du reste. Un détail titillait cependant Milo. Ce manque d'activité physique, aussi relatif fût-il, ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'accumulation de poids un peu trop prononcée qui alourdissait la silhouette du Cancer, de manière discrète, certes, mais pourtant bien visible. Ses joues étaient un peu plus rebondies, son allure un peu moins élancée. Cela lui donnait même un air moins bourru et enfantin, oublié bien vite quand sa voix cassante et ironique s'élevait venait se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Milo avait remarqué la prise de poids progressive de l'Italien depuis six mois, et avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, une mauvaise interprétation de la réalité. Après tout, aucun des autres chevaliers n'en avait fait la remarque au principal intéressé – peut-être par crainte de voir un poing italien venir leur expliquer sa façon de penser un peu plus en détails. Mais l'évidence ne pouvait plus être niée pour autant, et le Scorpion attrapa le bras de Shura, lui aussi assis à ses côtés, pour prendre à témoin l'innocent Espagnol.

« Shura, chuchota-t-il à voix basse, toi qui es d'une objectivité totale, tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ? Deathmask a pris du poids. »

Shura comprit au ton de Milo qu'une dénégation n'était pas acceptable, sous peine de sanction très grave. Alors, il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, d'un air accablé. Deathmask resta encore un bon quart d'heure dans l'arène, décréta qu'il en avait assez, et fila derechef vers son temple. Il salua Shion en passant près de lui, ignora Camus et Shaka, qui discutaient avec Aldébaran, et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Milo, toujours aux aguets, le suivit du coin de l'œil et trépigna entre Shura et Aphrodite.

« Peut-être qu'il fait une dépression, s'exclama-t-il. Et qu'il compense avec de la bouffe ! Ça serait terrible, mon dieu. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Les mecs, la vie d'un de nos potes est en jeu.

– Peut-être qu'il s'est juste relâché, tenta Shura, dans l'espoir de raisonner Milo.

– Mais non, je te dis ! Ça se voit ! Il est complètement au fond du gouffre ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Milo, dans son costume de justicier, venait de décider du sort de Deathmask. Shura pressentait venir la catastrophe à grands pas, et dans un élan naturel de survie, une véritable ode à Darwin, eut l'envie d'aller prévenir Deathmask du cataclysme à venir. Milo se redressa, l'air vainqueur, et se donna pour mission de rendre à Deathmask le bonheur qu'il n'avait plus.

-o-

Deathmask s'étira comme un chat et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. La pièce baignait dans une atmosphère intimiste, sous la lumière tamisée des deux lampes de chevet. Le Cancer tourna la tête vers gauche, eut un sourire, et retira délicatement le livre des mains de l'autre homme. Aldébaran voulut protester, mais Deathmask lui grimpa dessus, s'asseyant sur son ventre, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'étais occupé, sourit le Brésilien, dont les doigts caressaient distraitement les cuisses de Deathmask.

– C'est pas grave. Dis… »

Deathmask adopta un ton soudain bien sérieux, et Aldébaran craignit le pire.

« Franchement… Et sois honnête avec moi. J'ai grossi, non ? »

Aldébaran haussa les sourcils, regarda à droite et à gauche, l'air paniqué, puis répondit, prudent :

« Euh, tu veux que je te dise que non ou pas ?

– Putain, tu m'as pris pour une bonne femme ou quoi ? Je te demande une vraie réponse. Je te quémande pas un compliment pour que tu me dises que tu me trouves sexy dans ma nuisette malgré mes surplus de graisse.

– D'abord, pas de remarque sexiste ou misogyne, je te prie. Ensuite… Ta nuisette ? »

Aldébaran passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et écopa d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est une image, espèce de dégénéré. Tu me vois fringué dans un sous-vêtement pour gonzesse ou quoi ?

– Pas vraiment, non. Mais bon, je suis ouvert à tout.

– Seulement si t'en portes un toi aussi, alors, contra Deathmask, dans un éclat de rire.

– Ok, franchement, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec la tournure de cette conversation.

– Mais c'est toi, aussi. Tu refuses de répondre à ma question.

– Bon… »

Aldébaran se redressa un peu et s'appuya contre le mur. Deathmask, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait, un sourcil en accent circonflexe. L'index du Brésilien descendit doucement le long du ventre de Deathmask, puis Aldébaran répondit, d'une voix emplie d'une infinie tendresse :

« Bien sûr que tu as grossi. Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ou pas ?

– Beaucoup ou un peu ?

– Mais on s'en fiche.

– Moi, je m'en fous pas. J'ai bien remarqué que les autres me regardent avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Allons, je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées. T'es toujours aussi beau, tu sais.

– Tu es gentil, Aldé, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Aldébaran eut un soupir résigné et consentit enfin à lui dire la vérité :

« D'accord. Tu as grossi, et ça se voit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, franchement. »

Deathmask eut un soupir désespéré et se laissa tomber sur le dos près d'Aldébaran, en gémissant. Sa main pinça son ventre, et le jeune homme grimaça. Il se redressa de nouveau et grimpa encore sur Aldébaran.

« C'est de ta faute, tiens !

– Quoi ? Alors, celle-là, elle est bien bonne, quand même.

– Mais c'est vrai ! T'as qu'à moins bien cuisiner, puis voilà ! J'ai aucune volonté face à de la bouffe, moi.

– Mais ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir.

– Range ton côté Roméo dans un coin de ton cerveau, Aldé. Tu sais quoi, déclara Deathmask, en tapotant l'épaule d'Aldébaran de son index. Demain, je me colle au régime, et t'as intérêt à m'y obliger. Mais en attendant… »

Deathmask quitta les cuisses d'Aldébaran et se redressa, en boxer-short, et enfila un t-shirt au passage.

« Où tu vas ? s'étonna Aldébaran.

– Finir le flan aux cerises.

– Mais…

– J'ai dit demain. On n'est pas demain. Donc, je finis le flan aux cerises. »

Aldébaran eut un sourire amusé et attendri ; Deathmask, sous ses airs de grosse brute patibulaire, était un véritable gamin. Il avait besoin d'un cadre défini, de bases solides et fermes, pour ne pas dériver et s'égarer. Aldébaran, avec son impassible gentillesse, sa force tranquille, offrait à Deathmask un raccord avec la vie normale, une passerelle vers le monde des vivants. Ils se disputaient parfois ; l'Italien était bien l'un des seuls à faire perdre son flegme légendaire au Brésilien. Deathmask avait des petites manies qui l'agaçaient – même s'il ne l'aurait pas aimé autrement, un caractère torve adepte des détours, une intelligence parfois tordue. Au fond, ces imperfections faisaient tout son charme. Aldébaran retira ses lunettes, les posa sur la table de chevet, puis se leva à son tour. Il trouva Deathmask dans la cuisine, occupé à fouiller le frigidaire.

« Mais tu l'as mis où ?

– Tu sais bien que dans le frigo, ça prend un goût. Il est dans le placard au-dessus de la gazinière. »

Deathmask soupira, fit un pas de côté et leva le bras pour ouvrir le placard. Aldébaran se glissa derrière lui et posa son menton contre les cheveux blancs de l'Italien. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.

« Aldé, protesta Deathmask, en geignant, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu te mets derrière moi comme ça !

– Tu dis pas toujours ça, plaisanta le Taureau. »

Il hérita d'un coup bien placé dans l'estomac.

« Ça me donne l'impression d'être un nain.

– Grincheux, alors.

– Je t'emmerde. »

Aldébaran déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille de Deathmask. Ce dernier allait s'emparer de son dessert, quand le Brésilien le précéda. Il subtilisa le plat sous le nez du Cancer, qui protesta énergiquement. Aldébaran plissa le nez, en souriant, et plongea le doigt dans le gâteau. Deathmask le regardait faire, les yeux pétillants. Il attrapa le poignet du Brésilien et lui lécha le doigt, sans le quitter des yeux. Le bout de sa langue remonta jusqu'au bout de son index et s'empara de la cerise confite, qu'il garda entre ses dents. Aldébaran lâcha le plat un peu brusquement, puis poussa Deathmask contre la table. L'autre jeune homme grimpa dessus et s'assit au bord. Il sourit, la cerise toujours entre ses dents, puis le fruit passa sur le bout de sa langue. L'invitation était claire. Deathmask resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches d'Aldébaran, qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le Brésilien lui vola la cerise, en souriant, et les mains du Cancer se serrèrent autour de son cou. Deathmask sentit son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes et il mordilla l'oreille d'Aldébaran, lécha le lobe, tira dessus.

« La table tiendra jamais, lui fit-il remarquer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Aldébaran le souleva sans difficulté, mais Deathmask s'accrocha un peu plus à lui pour ne pas tomber. Le Brésilien déposa délicatement son fardeau au bord du plan de travail, et ses grandes mains glissèrent sur les cuisses ouvertes de Deathmask. Ce dernier arracha un baiser vorace à Aldébaran, et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du Brésilien. Il s'y agrippa sans délicatesse. Le Cancer rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement à peine audible, quand le bassin d'Aldébaran vint à la rencontre du sien.

Deathmask reprenait ses esprits, le front contre l'épaule d'Aldébaran. Dans son dos, les doigts passés sous son t-shirt, le Brésilien caressait distraitement sa peau. Aldébaran s'écarta de lui, pour lui permettre de descendre, et Deathmask posa prudemment les pieds par terre. Il remit son sous-vêtement, avant de marmonner, en grimaçant :

« Ok, c'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle si je comptais aller courir demain. »

Deathmask se traîna jusque dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête la première.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, demain, ou pas ? proposa Aldébaran en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

– Pourquoi pas, ouais ? Tu pourras me gueuler dessus si j'en rame pas une.

– Ça sera fait avec un grand plaisir non feint.

– Sale con. »

Aldébaran sourit et se pencha par-dessus Deathmask pour éteindre la lumière. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il le sentit s'alanguir contre lui, s'autoriser à s'oublier un peu pour s'apaiser encore. Aldébaran déposa un baiser tendre contre les cheveux clairs de Deathmask et chercha une position un peu plus confortable, avant de fermer les yeux.

-o-

Le bip sonore et désagréable du réveil le tira d'un sommeil sans rêve. Aldébaran fronça les sourcils, grogna, puis lança sa main à la rencontre de l'inopportun, qui finit sa vie au sol. Le Brésilien poussa doucement Deathmask, qui dormait contre son épaule, et se leva sans un bruit. À peine avait-il quitté le lit que le Cancer s'y étalait déjà de tout son long. Sifflotant un air poussif de _carimbo_, Aldébaran s'enferma dans la cuisine. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par un Deathmask renfrogné.

« C'est la grande forme, on dirait.

– Pas assez dormi, réussit à ânonner le Cancer.

– Bah, fallait rester couché.

– Nan, je veux pas qu'on se pose de questions si on me voit me tailler de ton temple au beau milieu de la matinée. Puis de toute façon, j'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit hier.

– C'est bien, t'es sérieux. Je t'ai préparé de quoi manger. »

Deathmask avisa la tasse de thé vert, encore fumante, et la galette de riz posée juste à côté.

« Quoi, attends, tu crois quand même pas que je vais bouffer ce truc dégueulasse.

– Je le crois tout-à-fait. Et ensuite, puisque tu as l'air de déborder de motivation, tu te magnes d'aller prendre ta douche dans ton temple, et tu me rejoins à l'arène. »

Deathmask eut un bruyant soupir mais hocha la tête et but son thé, en grimaçant, tandis qu'Aldébaran avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Le Cancer laissa traîner la vaisselle sur la table, comme à son habitude, et sortit avec discrétion. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et une brume laiteuse enveloppait le sanctuaire. Deathmask contourna le temps des Gémeaux et se glissa dans le sien. Le lien qui le rattachait à Aldébaran aurait été étrange, au mieux, pour beaucoup. Lui, le bras armé de Saga, la Mort personnifiée, avait vu son univers fait de glace et d'ombre se coopter avec le monde plus apaisé et plus clair de l'un des chevaliers les plus estimés pour son courage et sa loyauté. Leur relation un peu hors-de-propos avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt. Aldébaran, dans sa gentillesse la plus crue, avait progressivement forcé la garde de Deathmask. Cela s'était fait sans arrière-pensée aucune. Deathmask était tombé amoureux, tout doucement, mais trop honteux, il n'avait jamais osé en parler à Aldébaran, de peur d'être moqué ou de perdre l'amitié du Brésilien, une amitié qui lui tenait à cœur, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. C'était Aldébaran qui s'était confié le premier, avec toute la sincérité et l'honnêteté qui le caractérisaient. Il n'avait pas imaginé, sans doute, alors qu'il avouait, l'œil timide, et précisant qu'il ne voulait rien en retour, que Deathmask le couperait net dans sa déclaration si empotée par un baiser agressif. Le Cancer était brutal dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Deathmask jeta un œil à son lit, fut pris d'une furieuse envie d'aller se recoucher, mais se fit une raison, et prit le chemin de l'arène. Aldébaran l'attendait devant la grande entrée et lui offrit un sourire quand il le vit arriver, le pas traînant.

« Allez, t'es un chevalier, quand même. T'as l'habitude.

– J'suis fatigué. Et puis, j'ai du mal à marcher, grogna Deathmask. »

Aldébaran partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui lui attira un regard assassin.

« Excuse-moi. Tu sais, si tu n'as vraiment pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé. Je te l'ai dit.

– Nan. C'est bon, je le fais. Y'en a marre.

– Ça ne sera pas difficile, de toute façon. Bon, on y va ? Je suis pressé de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Aldébaran partit devant Deathmask, à petites foulées. L'Italien le regarda s'éloigner par les chemins de sable qui partaient de l'arène et parcouraient le domaine du sanctuaire. Deathmask baissa les yeux une seconde, poussa un soupir, et courut rejoindre le Taureau. Le Cancer avait déjà envie de se pendre au premier arbre venu.

-o-

Milo se grattait le menton d'un œil circonspect, à sa place attitrée sur les gradins de l'arène. Shura, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échapper quand il était arrivé pour son entraînement dominical, et Aphrodite, par solidarité pour son collègue du dixième, étaient installés à ses côtés, un air de profonde souffrance plaqué sur le visage.

« Il est pas encore venu.

– C'est dimanche, expliqua Shura, d'une voix lassée.

– Et alors ? On est bien là, nous.

– Pas tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Aphrodite. Shaka et Aldébaran ne sont pas là. Saga et Kanon non plus, d'ailleurs. Et y'a Camus qui se barre, là.

– Ouais, bon. On s'en fout. Non, concentrons-nous sur le Crabe, plutôt.

– Toi, concentre-toi dessus, rétorqua Shura. J'en ai rien à foutre, moi.

– Dois-je préciser que moi non plus ? appuya Aphrodite.

– Super, la solidarité, les mecs. On parle d'un pote qui souffre, là.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? Il a parfaitement l'air d'aller bien. Au contraire, je trouve qu'il va même mieux qu'avant.

– Vous me remercierez plus tard de l'avoir tiré de là. »

Aphrodite, dépité, préféra se lever, bien vite rejoint par Shura que les grands projets de Milo commençaient à agacer. En sortant, ils croisèrent Aldébaran, tout guilleret. Le Brésilien les salua de sa voix forte et enjouée, et se retourna quand une longue plainte jaillit derrière lui.

« J'vais mourir, j'te dis. Je suis sûr que je fais un infarctus. Ou un AVC. Ou les deux à la fois. Il me faut une assistance respiratoire. »

Deathmask, la main sur le cœur, avançait en geignant.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le reprit Aldébaran, avec un sourire. C'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude avant. Ton cinéma, ça marche pas.

– C'est pas du cinéma, rouspéta Deathmask, retrouvant soudain un débit plus lucide.

– Vous êtes allés courir ensemble ? interrogea Aphrodite, curieux.

– Ouais. J'ai croisé Deathmask ce matin, et je lui ai tenu compagnie, répondit Aldébaran, rompu à l'art du mensonge depuis plusieurs mois, en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du pauvre Italien qui manqua de vaciller sous la vigueur du geste.

– Tu reprends l'entraînement, alors ? questionna Shura, en haussant un sourcil.

– Ouais. J'en ai marre de rien foutre. Pas que ça soit désagréable en soi, mais bon… Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'vais prendre une douche et me changer. J'vais peut-être aussi aller gerber ce que j'ai bouffé ce matin, vu que je me sens au bord de la mort. »

Deathmask s'éclipsa, et Aphrodite, après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, se tourna vers Aldébaran :

« C'est vrai que tu t'entends plutôt bien avec lui, depuis qu'on est revenus. Tu devrais peut-être parler avec Milo avant qu'il fasse une connerie et déclenche une catastrophe au sanctuaire.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Aldébaran.

– Bah, d'après lui, le Crabe a grossi parce qu'il et je cite « est au fond d'un gouffre sans fin de souffrance et de désespoir ». Rien que la formulation est complètement débile. »

Aldébaran rit de bon cœur et crut bon de rajouter :

« Il se fait du souci pour rien. Deathmask a juste un petit côté fainéant qu'il a du mal à maîtriser. Enfin, il a décidé d'y remédier, de toute façon.

– C'est pour ça qu'il est parti courir.

– Voilà. Bon, vous m'excuserez. Il faut que moi aussi j'aille me changer. Je dois passer voir Shion pour une affaire urgente. »

Aldébaran planta là Shura et Aphrodite, qui s'adressèrent un coup d'œil circonspect.

« Aldé est souvent fourré chez Shion, depuis quelques temps.

– Y'a des trucs pas clairs qui se passent dans ce sanctuaire, moi, je te le dis.

– Ah putain, non, Shura. Te tape pas un délire à la Milo. Un, ça suffit. Deux, c'est l'Apocalypse à coup sûr.

– Ah, non, mais je faisais juste une remarque.

– Sur quoi ? Sur quoi ? s'interrogea une voix curieuse, derrière eux. »

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel, et Shura répondit, d'une voix blasée :

« Juste le fait que Shion demandait souvent à voir Aldébaran. C'est tout.

– Mais c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis !

– Au fait, pour ton information, Aldé nous a dit que Deathmask allait très bien, juste que c'était un gros flemmard.

– Ça m'étonne pas, il est italien, remarqua Shura.

– Bon, ça va, le raciste, là ? Il me semble que t'es pas le plus actif non plus. Tout ça pour dire, Milo, que tu devrais foutre la paix au Crabe.

– Peut-être qu'Aldé est de mèche avec Shion au sujet de Deathmask !

– Mais c'est pas vrai. J'abandonne. Shura, tu te démerdes avec lui.

– Quoi ? Pas question, tu me laisses pas dans cette galère.

– Vous vous rendez pas compte. Si ça se trouve, y'a des drames qui se jouent, et on est même pas au courant.

– Milo, s'il te plaît, pour le bien de tout le monde, arrête de lire ces romans d'espionnage débiles. »

Milo eut une moue contrariée, mais n'en démordit pas, et repartit, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-o-

Aldébaran se sécha les cheveux énergiquement puis passa le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. Il s'empara de quelques boîtes en métal qu'il avait posées sur la table de la cuisine puis prit la direction du treizième temple. Il fit un détour par la quatrième maison et trouva Deathmask à somnoler dans le salon.

« Je vais voir Shion. Tu viens avec moi ou tu m'attends là ?

– Il a demandé à ce que je vienne ?

– Non. Je vais juste lui apporter deux, trois trucs.

– Ok, bah je reste là, alors. J'ai besoin de dormir.

– Ça marche. À tout à l'heure, alors. »

Deathmask se releva un instant pour embrasser Aldébaran sur la joue, puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé, en bâillant.

L'entrevue avec le Pope fut courte, comme toujours. Shion sourit à Aldébaran et lui fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment.

– C'est pour vous remercier. Après tout, vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

Shion, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, hocha la tête, et accepta avec une joie non feinte les présents du Brésilien. Avoir découvert la petite aventure – histoire, devrait-il dire maintenant, d'Aldébaran et de Deathmask avait des avantages certains dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il laissa repartir le Taureau et souleva le couvercle de la boîte en métal avec un regard acéré et rempli d'une coupable délectation.

Aldébaran retrouva Deathmask comme il l'avait laissé. Le jeune homme s'était assoupi sur le divan, une jambe dans le vide, un bras replié sur la poitrine. Prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, Aldébaran s'accouda au dossier du canapé, et observa le visage paisible du Cancer. Deathmask préférait la sécurité du secret, mais Aldébaran regrettait parfois d'avoir à se taire de la sorte. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que tout le monde n'accepterait pas cette relation particulière avec enthousiasme, mais il s'imaginait assez costaud pour pouvoir passer outre les regards en biais et les remarques désobligeantes. Pour Deathmask, la situation était peut-être un peu différente. Aldébaran s'arracha à sa contemplation, et partit préparer le déjeuner, souriant quand il entendit le Cancer se lever à son tour.

-o-

L'enquête de Milo n'avait guère avancé, depuis un mois. Shura et Aphrodite continuaient d'observer la situation d'un regard atterré. Deathmask avait maigri et presque retrouvé sa ligne d'antan, et le Scorpion cherchait désormais à connaître le pourquoi du comment.

« Si ça se trouve, il a une maladie grave, et c'est pour ça que son poids varie comme ça tout le temps ! »

Shura observa longuement son bras ; Excalibur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi séduisante, et la gorge de Milo aussi facile à trancher. Aphrodite avait préféré s'entraîner avec Shaka plutôt que de supporter les élucubrations sans queue – un comble – ni tête du Scorpion.

« Tu peux pas lui foutre un peu la paix, au Crabe ?

– Je m'inquiète pour le bien-être de camarades, contrairement à toi.

– Tu cherches juste à tuer l'ennui.

– Je joins l'utile à l'agréable. Tiens, voilà Shion. »

Le pope fit son entrée en grande pompe dans l'arène.

« C'est marrant, commença Milo.

– De quoi ?

– Y'a Shion qu'a légèrement grossi aussi, maintenant. »

Shura donna un violent coup de coude à son voisin et descendit les marches des gradins quatre à quatre. Il attrapa Aiolia au passage et le poussa vers le centre de l'arène, pour se décharger un peu les nerfs. Milo se frotta les côtes, vexé ; Shura avait le coude sacrément pointu.

« Con de chèvre, maugréa le Grec, reportant son attention tout entière sur Deathmask, qui faisait face actuellement à Aldébaran. »

Il y avait dans ce combat une touche étrange, un parfum de complicité visible et presque déplacé. Quand la main d'Aldébaran s'attarda un peu trop longtemps au goût de Milo sur le bras de Deathmask, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Vers midi, Shion décréta qu'ils en avaient tous assez fait, et les chevaliers se dispersèrent peu à peu. Aldébaran rattrapa le Cancer, qui était parti avant lui, et lui prit le poignet.

« Dis…

– Oui ?

– Tu leur as dit aux autres, comment tu t'appelais vraiment ?

– Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Oh, comme ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, sourit Aldébaran. Je me sens un peu privilégié, alors.

– T'as le droit, plaisanta Deathmask. Tu devrais peut-être y aller mollo avec Shion et arrêter de le gaver. Oublie pas qu'il est vieux. Le cœur tiendra peut-être pas. Pas que ça me dérange foncièrement.

– Allez, dis pas ce genre de trucs, sourit Aldébaran.

– Non, mais c'est vrai. Il m'énerve, lui. Limite, tu t'occupes plus de lui que de moi, je te signale. »

Aldébaran eut un sourire, toussota un coup puis remarqua :

« Ah, maintenant, c'est nouveau. Tu es jaloux.

– Non. Absolument pas, répliqua Deathmask, les lèvres pincées. Je devrais, peut-être ?

– Je ne sais pas… Si je te dis oui, ça donne quoi ? »

Deathmask freina des deux pieds et grinça :

« T'as qu'à essayer pour voir, tiens.

– Ne sois pas susceptible, sourit Aldébaran. »

Il effleura distraitement la nuque de Deathmask, effila quelques mèches claires entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais.

– C'est pas comme si c'était difficile de trouver mieux que moi non plus.

– On passe à la crise existentielle, maintenant ? C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas difficile. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de trouver mieux, justement. »

Aldébaran marcha un peu plus vite, traînant Deathmask derrière lui. La puissance du Brésilien avait tendance, parfois, à effrayer le Cancer, qui se sentait démuni et faible. Aldébaran n'en faisait jamais usage à mauvais escient ; il était maître de lui-même et de son esprit, contenu et calme. Il s'opposait à Deathmask sans jamais lui rappeler sa déchéance.

« Tu penses à leur dire, toi, parfois ? interrogea l'Italien, alors qu'il entrait dans le temple du Taureau.

– Parfois, oui. Juste parce que cela me fatigue de toujours devoir inventer des histoires. Enfin… J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix non plus. »

-o-

« Je me demande où va Shion comme ça ? se questionna Milo, en observant le pope qui s'éclipsait discrètement.

– Peut-être se tailler une veine ou deux, répondit Shura, d'un ton moqueur. À t'écouter, tout le monde ici est un dépressif notoire au bord de la pendaison. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que chacun profitait de son existence comme il le voulait ?

– Mais tu reconnais que Deathmask a changé, quand même !

– Changé ? Il est toujours aussi casse-couilles, s'en mêla Aphrodite. »

Milo fronça les sourcils et sauta sur ses jambes.

« Où tu vas ?

– Je vais voir où est parti Shion. »

Aphrodite, sans réfléchir, s'élança à sa suite. Shura se leva à son tour, en soupirant. Il allait monter les marches du temple du Taureau, observant Aphrodite qui s'éloignait rapidement, quand il fut arrêté par une voix suspicieuse :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez, Milo, Aphrodite et toi ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble depuis ces derniers temps.

– Euh, je t'expliquerai un autre jour, Camus.

– Je n'ai pas fini. »

Mais déjà Shura continuait son ascension. Il retrouva Milo et Aphrodite plantés devant l'entrée. Le Scorpion discutait à voix basse.

« Shion n'a pas contourné le temple, il est rentré à l'intérieur délibérément. Je vous dis que y'a des trucs étranges qui se trament. Tiens, Camus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Vos petites manigances me fatiguent.

– Milo soupçonne Deathmask et Shion de planifier un suicide collectif, ironisa Aphrodite. »

Le regard du Français parla pour lui.

« Hé, tu ne vas quand même rentrer, Milo ! s'exclama Shura, alors que le Scorpion franchissait les colonnades de l'entrée.

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! »

Le pas décidé, Milo pénétra dans le deuxième temple, les trois autres sur les talons. Camus lui ordonnait, d'une voix sèche, de cesser son petit manège, mais le Grec n'en avait cure, et prit la direction des appartements d'Aldébaran. Le caractère bonhomme du Brésilien lui donnait le sentiment de pouvoir tout se permettre. Shura préféra le précéder et entra le premier, mais il s'arrêta net à la porte de la cuisine. Camus lui rentra dedans, et Aphrodite lâcha un juron, pendant que Milo tendait le cou. Aldébaran embrassait tendrement un Crabe plus que consentant dont les mains baladeuses s'étaient déjà aventurées sous le t-shirt de l'autre homme. Celui-ci aperçut enfin, du coin de l'œil, les quatre idiots qui attendaient là, les bras ballants et la pupille luisante de stupidité. Aldébaran releva lentement la tête pendant que Deathmask passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air moqueur, et ne chercha pas à s'éloigner d'Aldébaran.

« Je crois qu'on est grillés, plaisanta le Taureau.

– Plus que cramés. Ça va, tranquille, sinon, de rentrer chez les gens comme ça sans y être invités ? demanda Deathmask, en tapant du pied.

– Mais c'est parce que j'ai vu Shion qui…

– Shion ? Je vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Deathmask, légèrement agacé. C'est quoi, votre délire, sérieusement ?

– C'est Milo, répondit Aphrodite, avec une lâcheté sans bornes, prêt à tout pour échapper au courroux de l'Italien. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers Milo et le dévisagea avec un sérieux terrifiant. Le Grec eut l'envie brusque et violente de se tirer une balle dans la tête, mais répondit, en déglutissant :

« Je pensais… enfin, je voulais savoir si t'allais bien ou pas.

– Hein ? »

Milo crut avoir trouvé là son échappatoire.

« Bah oui, t'avais pris vachement de poids, ces derniers temps. Je me disais que peut-être, tu vois… c'était grave. Je m'inquiétais ! »

Aldébaran s'était tourné pour cacher son fou-rire pendant que Deathmask observait Milo, avec un regard morne et affligé. Le Taureau, derrière lui, tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Aldé cuisine vachement bien, sans jeu de mots, expliqua Deathmask.

– Et c'est tout ? s'indigna Shura.

– Quoi ? Tu préférerais peut-être que je cherche à me jeter du haut d'une falaise tous les soirs ?

– Putain, non, mais je m'attendais à un autre truc que de t'entendre me dire que t'avais un penchant trop prononcé pour la bouffe. Mais t'as reperdu tout le poids que t'avais pris.

– Ouais, on appelle ça un régime, et crois bien que ça me coûte.

– Attendez, attendez, s'écria Aphrodite. On s'en branle de la graisse du Crabe. Le point le plus important ici est que Deathmask et Aldébaran sont… sont quoi d'ailleurs ?

– Bah, je sais pas, répondit le Taureau, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. Un couple ?

– Dis pas ça comme ça, Aldé, je te jure. C'est trop bizarre, soupira Deathmask. On n'a pas besoin d'appeler ça. Ça existe, et puis voilà. »

Aldébaran sourit et n'insista pas. Il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules du Cancer et lança :

« Bon… Je pense qu'on peut considérer que ce n'est plus un secret.

– C'est bizarre, reconnut Milo. Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein, rectifia-t-il ensuite.

– T'inquiète pas, on va pas t'infliger notre vue tout le temps. Nous faites pas chier avec ça, et voilà, c'est tout.

– Moi, je trouve ça plutôt bien, déclara Aphrodite. Si ça peut te permettre de nous foutre la paix, je suis pour.

– Pour ma part, j'en ai rien à cirer.

– À part ta statue, toi, on se demande bien ce que tu astiques, de toute façon, répliqua Deathmask.

– J'ai bien une réponse, mais la décence m'empêche de parler, claironna le Suédois. »

Vexé, Shura haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

« Mais attendez, là. Y'a encore un truc pas clair. Shion, il vient faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

– Il est au courant depuis belle lurette. Et disons que… pour le remercier de garder le secret, Aldébaran a accepté de lui faire de le fournir en tartes au citron.

– Des tartes au citron ? répéta Milo.

– Des tartes au citron.

– C'est complètement débile, fit remarquer Aphrodite.

– Ah mais c'est pour ça qu'il a grossi, lui aussi.

– Hé. »

Milo se gratta la tempe avec douleur.

« Vous avez acheté le silence de Shion ? s'exclama enfin Camus, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

– Si on veut.

– Mais c'est de la corruption ! »

Deathmask se frappa le front.

« C'est une honte. C'est du trafic d'influence ! Shion, lui si intègre !

– Camus, du calme, hein. On parle pas d'un secret d'État.

– Ça commence par des tartes et ça finit par des documents secrets ! »

Shura, que ce boucan commençait à fatiguer, déserta le deuxième temple sans demander son reste. Aphrodite, peu intéressé par toute cette histoire et bien content que tout fût enfin terminé, s'éclipsa à son tour. Milo, presque déçu par cette révélation, eut quand même la présence d'esprit de pousser vers la sortie un Camus qui criait toujours au scandale. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, le Scorpion eut une révélation :

« Hé, Camus, j'ai remarqué que Kanon avait l'ait très fatigué, depuis quelques temps. Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? »

Milo eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une pierre qui filait droit vers lui.

-o-

« Bon, bah, voilà…

– Comme tu dis, oui, appuya Deathmask en souriant.

– Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi, c'est mignon.

– Tu parles. Quelle bande de tarés.

– Tu es plus sain d'esprit, toi, peut-être ?

– Non, mais au moins, je me mêle de ce qui me regarde. »

Deathmask fit quelques pas en avant et s'appuya contre Aldébaran. Il lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

« Bientôt, tout le monde sera au courant.

– Ça t'embête ? s'inquiéta Aldébaran.

– Non. Pas pour moi. Pour toi, un peu plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde comprenne.

– Ça, on n'y peut rien.

– En fait…

– Hum ?

– Je sais pas… Quand personne le savait, on était dans une certaine sécurité. Il y avait aucune influence extérieure, tu vois. Personne pour nous dire que c'était mal, ou absurde. Il n'y avait que nous deux, et puis voilà.

– Tu es touchant, sourit Aldébaran.

– Pourquoi ? s'offusqua Deathmask, en s'écartant de lui, outré d'être affublé d'un pareil qualificatif.

– Tu es touchant dans tes déclarations. Angelo… »

Il était rare qu'Aldébaran utilisât si directement son prénom. Alors, Deathmask comprit et eut un sourire. Il vola un baiser à Aldébaran puis s'exclama, en souriant :

« N'empêche, leurs gueules, c'était impayable. »

Aldébaran eut un éclat de rire et serra Deathmask contre lui.

« Ne change pas, Angelo. Tu es parfait comme tu es. »

-o-

FIN

Note : Onze pages sur un truc pareil, faut le faire, quoi. XD Bref, plus je le fais, et plus j'aime écrire sur les deux zouaves, là. Je sens que je vais persévérer dans cette voie /o


End file.
